


April Fools' Day

by skeleton_high



Series: Kylux Fics [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: April Fools' Day, I couldn't resist, Kylo Is a Little Shit, M/M, based on tumblr headcanon, lube as hair gel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_high/pseuds/skeleton_high
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo replaces hux's hair gel with lube as an april fools day prank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools' Day

Kylo was still asleep when Hux woke up. The bedroom was messy, there were pieces of clothing everywhere. Sighing, Hux got off bed and walked to the shower. Kylo wasn’t going to get up soon. He never did. The shower was quick, he didn’t put on those fancy hair products like Kylo. His hair was just fine with the regular shampoo.

He put on his uniform just after ending the shower, the room as messy as before. Back again in the bathroom, he began to fix his hair. The gel was in the same place as always, right in front of the big mirror. Hux spread some betweeen his fingers and it felt weird, more liquid than the usual. He waved the thoughts away, he wasn’t going to spend more time thinking about unnecessary things. But once his fingers touched his hair he regreted it. It got weirder than before, the gel didn’t hold his hair, it only made it sticky and gross, like if he was putting lube in his hair because it was-

It hit him. Slowly he looked at his hand, his eyes open wide, not wanting to belive his thoughts. It couldn’t be true. The lube was in the nightstand, they had used it yesterday, it couldn’t be lube. Hestiating he smelled his fingers. The smell was familiar, but not because it was hair gel. Hux didn’t believe it. He couldn’t belive he just put fucking lubricant in his hair. He sucked one finger and that’s when he was sure it was lube. The cherry taste was there. _What the hell?!_ There wasn’t a logic explanation, that was a normal hair gel container, what could had happe-

It hit him again. Kylo. It was always Kylo. 

 -Wake up you fucking idiot! -yelled as he stormed out of the bathroom. Kylo was awaken, a big smile in his face and trying not to laugh.

-You will explain me _now_ why did I just put fucking lube in my hair! 

Kylo sat in bed, now laughing at Hux’s face which now was as red as his haid because of the anger.

-I changed it. -managed to say, without stop laughing.

-WHY?!

-Today is April fools’ day, Hux. 

Hux had forgotten. Without saying anything more, he returned to the bathroom, wanting to clean up the lube. He was going to make Kylo suffer later.

 


End file.
